Mr. Philips
Mr. Philips ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto V. Dialoge (Michael kommt ins Haus, Amanda komt ihm entgegen) *'Amanda De Santa:' Oh, da bist du ja. *'Michael De Santa:' Hey. *'Amanda:' Fühlt sich an, als hätten wir uns Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen. *'Michael:' Wollen wir später zusammen essen? *'Amanda:' Würde ich wahnsinnig gerne, aber, weißt du, Yoga wartet auf niemanden. Ein andermal. (sie geht, Michael winkt ab. Er geht ins Wohnzimmer und zieht mit den Lippen den Korken aus einer The-Mount-Flasche. Er setzt sich und genehmigt sich einen Schluck aus einem kleinen Glas. Franklin betritt das Zimmer, Michael springt auf) *'Michael:' Oh, hey! Da bist du ja. *'Franklin Clinton:' Was geht ab? (Michael geht zum Spirituosenschrank und macht ein Glas voll) *'Michael:' Und, alles geregelt? *'Franklin:' Allerdings, ja, alles geregelt. Wir haben’s geschafft. *'Michael:' Ja, verdammt richtig, wir haben’s geschafft. (er übergibt Franklin das Glas) *'Michael:' Also, hör zu: Lester vertickt die Klunker, er kennt da ’nen Typen, der ihm 50 Cent pro Dollar gibt. (Franklin ist der Whiskey zu stark, sodass er sich räuspert) *'Michael:' Verdammt, es könnte glatt noch’n bisschen Taschengeld rausspringen, wenn wir diesen gestörten mexikanischen Wichser ausbezahlt haben. Prost! (sie stoßen an und setzen sich auf das Sofa) *'Franklin:' Das wäre also geritzt, was? *'Michael:' Das hoffe ich doch. (er ext sein Glas. Ein Mann im beighen Anzug betritt plötzlich den Raum) *'Dave Norton' (verärgert):' Der ganze Job. Alles daran. Jeder, der deine Akte kennt... Hast du ein Rad ab? *'Michael (erfreut):' Davey! ''(Franklin und Michael heben die Gläser) *'''Michael: Lange nicht gesehen. *'Dave:' Und was ist mit Trevor? Wenn dieser Irre kapiert, nein, nein, rausfindet, dass du lebst, dann bist du V-O-L-L am Arsch! *'Michael:' Mach dir um Trevor keinen Kopf. (er winkt ab) *'Michael:' Trevor ist tot. Kann gar nicht anders sein. Außerdem, ich hatte nichts damit zu tun. (Franklin und Michael schauen sich belustigt an) *'Michael:' Was auch immer das ist, wovon du da redest. *'Dave:' Wirklich? (er schnappt sich die Fernbedienung und schaltet den Fernseher an. Ein Nachrichtenbeitrag läuft) *'Reporter:' Es wird angenommen, dass die Täter Schmuck im Wert mehrerer Millionen Dollar entwendet haben: Edelsteine, Juwelen und Verlobungsringe. Albert Stalley konnte mit Glück entkommen, als die Diebe auf ihn trafen. *'Albert Stalley:' Genau, ich mach da gerade meinen Job, und ich sag zu dem Typen: „Hey, die Motorräder müssen da weg.“ (Michael schaltet ab) *'Michael:' Darüber weiß ich nicht das Geringste. (Szenenwechsel: Trevor Philips hat Analverkehr mit Ashley Butler in seinem Wohnwagen. Auch bei ihm läuft die Nachrichtensendung) *'Stalley:' Da kommt dieser andere Typ aus dem Laden und schmeißt mich um und sagt so was wie... „Du vergisst jeden Tag tausend Dinge. Also vergisst du das hier auch gleich wieder“ (Trevor starrt wie hypnotisiert auf den Bildschirm) *'Stalley:' Das war ganz schön heftig. *'Reporter:' Zurück zu euch ins Studio. (Trevor zieht den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu) *'Ashley Butler:' Willst du jetzt was rauchen, Süßer? (mit Bierflasche in der Hand geht er mit gesenktem Kopf Richtung Tür) *'Ashley:' Tr-Trevor, Schatz, wollen wir, wollen wir was rauchen? (Johnny Klebitz geht schnurstracks auf Trevors Wohnwagentür zu, Ron Jakowski geht voraus, Wade Hebert hinterher) *'Ron Jakowski:' Tu’s nicht, Johnny, tu’s nicht. (er ruft) Trevor! (Ron geht die Treppe hoch, Johnny und Wade bleiben stehen) *'Johnny Klebitz:' Hast du wieder mein Mädchen gevögelt? (Trevor kommt die Treppe herunter) *'Johnny:' Ich rede mit dir, Arschloch. (ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen geht er an den dreien vorbei) *'Ron:' Tu’s nicht, Johnny. Ich hab’s ihm gesagt, Trevor. Ich hab’s ihm gesagt. (Johnny geht von seinem Grundstück) *'Johnny:' Wir alle dröhnen uns mal zu! Aber das gibt dir noch lang nicht das Recht. (Ashley kommt aus dem Wohnwagen) *'Ashley:' Lass es, Johnny. Lass es. *'Johnny:' Das Crystal hat uns im Griff, Baby, aber das macht es nicht recht. Das macht es überhaupt nicht recht. Nicht, was du mit mir gemacht hast. *'Ron:' Ich sag’s dir doch, Johnny, lass es. *'Johnny:' Gar nichts lass ich. (zu Trevor) Trevor! (Trevor ist bereits auf der anderen Straßenseite, alle folgen ihm) *'Johnny:' Ich rede mit dir, du Pisser. (Trevor bleibt stehen und dreht sich um) *'Trevor Philips:' Ach ja? Was sagst du? *'Johnny:' Du fickst mein Mädchen, Mann. Das ist falsch. (Trevor geht kumpelhaft auf ihn zu) *'Trevor:' Na ja, irgendwen muss ich ja ficken. Willst du, dass ich stattdessen dich ficke? Ist das das Problem hier? (er stellt sein Bier ab) *'Trevor:' Lass die Hosen runter, Cowboy, ja? Lass uns, lass uns ficken. *'Johnny:' Hältst du das für witzig? *'Trevor' (brüllt):' Runter mit der Buxe! *'Ron: Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll’s lassen, Trevor. Ich hab’s ihm gesagt. Lass es. Lass es. *'Unbekannt:' Das hat er. Das hat er. *'Trevor:' Schnauze, Ron. Ich bin drauf und dran, einen Meth-Süchtigen zu vögeln, stimmt’s, Cowboy? Mir den Lümmel von seinem zahnlosen Maul lutschen zu lassen. *'Johnny:' Fick dich, Trevor. Ich liebe sie immer noch. *'Trevor' (mit sanfter, fast flüsternder Stimme):' Na schön, Cowboy. Hey, ich weiß. ''(er legt seine rechts Hand auf Johnnys Schulter) *'''Trevor: Hey, komm schon. Psst... hey... *'Johnny:' Ich hab’s nicht so gemeint, Mann. Ich wollte bloß, ich wollte... *'Trevor:' Ich weiß. *'Johnny:' Ich hab Scheiße gebaut. *'Trevor:' Ich weiß, Cowboy. Schon okay, Mann. Drück mich mal, so... (sie umarmen sich) *'Trevor:' Schh... (urplötzlich packt Trevor ihn am Hals und schmeißt ihn zu Boden. Er wirft seine Bierflasche auf sein Gesicht und tritt mit dem rechten Fuß auf Johnnys Schädel) *'Trevor' (brüllt):' Verfluchte Scheiße!!! ''(er tritt mehrere Male heftig auf seinen Kopf) *'''Trevor: Hurensohn! Hurensohn! Hurensohn! Hurensohn! Mit wem zum Teufel sprichst du? Mit wem? (Johnny liegt tot am Boden) *'Trevor:' Ich rede mit dir! Du Arsch! *'Ashley:' Johnny! *'Trevor:' Nächstes Mal lässt du mich gefälligst zufrieden. Ich hab gerade einen verfluchten Geist gesehen, und da soll ich mir deine Scheiße anhören? Steh auf! Steh auf! Na, dann fick dich. (er geht, Ashley kniet sich weinend auf den Boden zu Johnny, Wade geht hinterher) *'Ashley:' Johnny! *'Ron:' Wade. (Wade macht kehrt) *'Trevor:' Scheiße. Der Stein wurde ins Rollen gebracht. Wir müssen die übrigen Lost auftreiben. (sie steigen in Trevors Bodhi und fahren los) *'Trevor:' Wade. Dieser Geist, den ich gesehen habe. Sein Name ist Michael Townley. Klingt, als würde er in Los Santos wohnen. Mach ihn ausfindig. *'Wade Hebert:' Wirklich? Mein Cousin wohnt da, aber... ich kann nicht... *'Trevor' (brüllt):' Finde ihn, Wade. *'Wade: Heißt das, dass ich nicht mit zu den Bikern muss? *'Trevor:' Wir haben’s zwar eilig, aber so eilig auch wieder nicht. *'Wade:' Na ja, du hast diese Schlampe Ashley erledigt, die du gebumst hast, und wenn wir Johnny in der Wüste verscharren, müssen sie nichts davon wissen. (wenn man Ashley getötet hat)/Aber wenn wir Johnny in der Wüste verscharren und dann diese Schlampe Ashley zum Schweigen bringen, mit der du’s getrieben hast, dann müssen sie gar nichts davon mitkriegen. *'Trevor:' Findest du’s clever, respektlos zu Frauen zu sein? (wenn man Ashley nicht getötet hat) *'Wade:' Respektlos? Was? Ich war nicht respektlos, ich hab bloß gesagt, dass wir sie getötet haben. (wenn man Ashley getötet hat)/Respektlos? Was? Ich war nicht respektlos, ich hab doch bloß gesagt, wir sollten sie töten. (wenn man Ashley nicht getötet hat) *'Trevor:' Du hast sie eine Schlampe genannt. Hast du keine Mutter? (wenn man Ashley nicht getötet hat) *'Wade:' Jeder hat ’ne Mutter. Zumindest eine. (wenn man Ashley nicht getötet hat) *'Ron:' Fahren wir zu der Farm da rechts? Dort dürften sie sein. (bei der Farm: Terry Thorpe sitzt auf seinem Motorrad, Clay Simons hockt neben seinem Hobel) *'Terry Thorpe:' Hast du Ashley gesehen? Johnny sucht sie. *'Trevor:' Oh, weißt du, ich hab sie tatsächlich gesehen, vor etwa zehn Minuten. Jep, und zwar am Ende von dem Pimmel hier. *'Clay Simons:' Johnny wird es gar nicht gefallen, wenn du schon wieder mit ihr rummachst. *'Trevor:' Ach ehrlich, meinst du wirklich? Tja, warum fragen wir ihn dann nicht einfach, was? (er hebt seinen rechten Fuß und redet zu seiner Schuhsohle, wo ein Stück von Johnnys Gehirn hängt) *'Trevor:' Hey, hey, Cowboy, macht’s dir was aus, dass ich deine Alte gevögelt hab? (Terry steht auf. Trevor formt ein Rohr aus seiner Hand und hält sie sich ans Ohr) *'Trevor:' Wie bitte? Was? Nein, nein? Macht dir nichts aus? Oh, weil du ein toter Mann bist, und das Einzige von dir, das noch was merkt, ist dieses bisschen Hirn und der Knorpel an meinem Stiefel? (er zieht das Stück von seiner Sohle ab) *'Trevor:' Tja, ganz herzlichen Dank auch, Cowboy. *'Terry:' Schwachsinn! *'Trevor:' Oh, das gefällt mir! Verleugnung! Das ist der erste Schritt des Trauerprozesses, Brüder. Und jetzt fassen wir uns alle bei den Händen, ja? Tja, sieht aus, als wolltest du irgendwas loswerden, oder? Hast du irgendwas auf dem Herzen? (alle steigen auf ihre Motorräder) *'Clay:' Ich hoffe für dich, dass du nur Scheiße redest. (sie fahren los) *'Trevor:' Hey, wo wollt ihr denn hin? Gehen wir, Mädels! (sie setzen sich wieder in Trevors Wagen und verfolgen die Lost) *'Trevor:' Wir folgen dem Lieferwagen zum Rest von ihnen, dann vertreiben wir den Lost MC endgültig aus dieser Region. Der Lieferwagen hat freie Fahrt, aber die Typen auf den Motorrädern können ’n Abgang machen. *'Ron:' Hast du ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen? *'Wade:' Wir haben ihnen ganz schön Angst eingejagt, was? *'Trevor:' Ja. Ein Glück, dass sie euch nicht als die harmlosen Idioten erkannt haben, die ihr seid. *'Wade:' Du brauchst hier hinten Sicherheitsgurte oder so was zum Anschnallen. *'Trevor:' Hinten bewahre ich nur Sachen auf, bei denen’s nicht schlimm ist, wenn sie verloren gehen. *'Wade:' Oh. *'Ron:' Scharf links! Mach langsam! Ich wüsste nicht, wie wir alle Biker auf einen Schlag erwischen sollten, Boss. Ich meine, ein paar werden bei diesem Flugplatz sein, und ein paar, du weißt schon... bei diesem... *'Trevor:' Wenn nicht heute, dann läuft ihre Zeit eben demnächst ab. (Clay oder Terry sterben) *'Ron:' Das war’s für den anderen. *'Trevor:' Gut. Wir müssen uns von dem Kerl nur noch zu ihnen führen lassen. *'Ron:' Wenn du dich links hältst, können wir da vielleicht rüberspringen. *'Wade:' Wissen wir schon, wo sie hinwollen? *'Trevor:' Ich hab ’ne Vermutung, aber wir müssen sichergehen. (wenn der Abstand größer wird) *'Ron:' Es gibt bestimmt ’nen Grund dafür, warum du ihnen so viel Platz lässt. *'Trevor' (zornig):' Versuch, das noch mal zu sagen. *'Wade: Sollten diese Biker nicht auf Bikes sitzen? *'Ron:' Ein paar sind zu fett dafür. Kriegen ihre Wampe nicht mehr über den Lenker gehievt. *'Wade:' Aber wenn sie in ’nem Wagen sitzen, müsste man sie dann nicht Wagner nennen? *'Trevor:' Komm schon. Komm schon. Wohin geht’s? *'Ron:' Schaut mal, sie halten an! Du hast es geschafft, Trevor. Sie stoppen. *'Trevor:' Behaltet den Eingang im Auge, Jungs. Niemand geht ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis. (er steigt aus und eine Schießerei zwischen Trevor und der Lost entfacht) *'Trevor:' Kommt schon. Na, kommt schon! Ich habe Johnny gewarnt, und ich warne auch euch. (er tötet einen Biker, der einen Van fährt) *'Trevor:' Hast du vergessen, wie man die Hupe benutzt? Wie wär’s mit Respekt vor Fußgängern? Ich verstehe euren Schmerz, Freunde. Ich biete euch einen Ausweg an. Na, wer hat noch nicht? (zu einem Biker auf einem Motorrad) Fahr mich doch um, Sackgesicht! Keine Sorge, hier gibt’s genug von mir für alle. Ihr wollt mich nicht kennen lernen, wenn ich genervt bin. Jetzt ist meine Laune mies. Freut ihr euch, ja? Ich hoffe, du bist Organspender! Und plötzlich ergibt alles einen Sinn. Habt ihr da etwa ’ne hochexplosive Drogenküche drin? Auf die Böcke gestiegen, was? Ups! Für mich ist das auch nicht leicht. Ich musste die Hälfte aller Junkies im Bezirk töten. Wo wollt ihr denn hin? Es wurde doch gerade spannend. (er läuft zurück zum Bodhi) *'Trevor:' Beteiligt euch ruhig, wenn ihr Zeit habt. In den Laster! Sofort! Wade! Was machst du noch hier? *'Wade:' Du sagtest doch... *'Trevor:' Ich sagte, du sollst einen beschissenen Geist in Los Santos finden, okay? Musst du erst motiviert werden? Und besorg mir ein paar Haftbomben! (sie lassen Wade zurück) *'Trevor:' Ortega wohnt hier in der Nähe. Statten wir ihm einen Besuch ab. *'Ron:' Es ist eine Sache, sich mit durchgeknallten Biker-Deppen anzulegen. Aber die Aztecas, Mann? *'Trevor:' Die Aztecas. Ist nur ein Name. Gehört er auch zu den Illuminaten? Annunaki? Den Echsenmenschen? *'Ron:' Ich hab diesen chinesischen Kontaktmann, den du im Gasthaus treffen kannst. Der würde alles an Meth kaufen, was wir kochen können. *'Trevor:' Wir sind nicht nur im Meth-Geschäft, sondern auch im Waffengeschäft. Die Aztecas kontrollieren diesen Markt, also schalten wir sie aus. (sie rammen Ortegas Wohnwagen in den Zancudo River) *'Trevor:' Na los! (Ortega springt im Wasser aus der Tür) *'Ortega:' Was ist los, verflucht, Trevor? *'Trevor:' Das ist los, verflucht, mein feuchter Freund. Du bist raus aus dem Geschäft. Der Lost MC ist raus aus dem Geschäft. Waffen und der Stoff in diesem Gebiet laufen über Trevor Philips Enterprise, oder sie laufen gar nicht. *'Ortega:' Etwas zu sagen macht es nicht wahr. (Trevor bedroht Ortega mit einer Schrotflinte) *'Trevor:' Du siehst, was los ist! *'Ortega:' Zwischen uns war doch immer alles cool! *'Ron:' Ich mag nicht, wie er mich ansieht. *'Ortega:' Die geben dich nach der Sache hier zum Abschuss frei. *'Ron:' Überleg’s dir noch mal! *'Ortega:' Ich bin vielleicht weg, Mann. Aber meine Leute... *'Ron:' Ich glaube, er hat’s verstanden! *'Ortega:' Die großen Bosse werden nicht erfreut sein! *'Ron:' Er schaut mich an. *'Ortega:' Ich hab dich immer toleriert! Hätte ich nicht machen müssen! *'Ron:' Willst du das wirklich machen? *'Ortega:' Die Aztecas sind ein internationales Unternehmen! Ich dachte, du wärst verrückt, nicht dumm! (Trevor erschießt Ortega) *'Trevor:' Jetzt fühle ich mich besser! *'Ron:' Ich glaub, der ist der Chef von gar nix mehr... Verschwinden wir, Mann. Schnell. So was hat’s bestimmt noch nie gegeben. *'Trevor:' Ich hab immer gesagt, ich werde mal übernehmen. *'Ron:' Leute reden viel, wenn sie sich drei Tage lang auf ’ner Party zuqualmen. *'Trevor' (brüllt):' Nennst du mich etwa ein Großmaul, mein Freund? *'Ron: Ganz sicher nicht. Keinesfalls. Du stehst zu deinem Wort. Wie durch diese Ereignisse belegt worden ist. *'Trevor:' Wenn ich sage, dass etwas passiert, dann passiert es. Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen, aber sobald der Augenblick günstig ist. *'Ron:' Verstanden. Klaro. *'Trevor:' Wenn ich sage, ich bin tot, dann bin ich auch tot, verfluchte Scheiße noch mal. Ich werd nicht in zehn Jahren am Strand liegen, meinen langsam kahl werdenden Kopf hochnehmen und sagen „Alles ist super“. *'Ron:' Geht es um diesen Geist? *'Trevor:' Michael Townley, verfickt nochmal. Ja, das tut es. *'Ron:' Du hast mir von ihm erzählt. Dein alter Komplize. Wer war nochmal der andere? *'Trevor:' Brad war der andere. Er sitzt in einem Bundesgefängnis. Wenn er rauskriegt, dass Michael den Job überlebt hat... *'Ron:' Ja. Was glaubst du, was passiert ist? *'Trevor:' Wenn ich wüsste, was passiert ist, würde ich die letzten zehn Jahre, die ich in Unwissenheit verbracht habe, nicht beklagen. *'Ron:' Manche sagen, Unwissenheit sei ein großes Glück. *'Trevor:' Für jemanden, den die geheime Wahrheit hinter historischen Ereignissen interessiert, um nicht zu sagen, für jemanden, der davon besessen ist... klingt das verdammt merkwürdig. *'Ron:' Ich hab versucht, dich zu trösten. *'Trevor:' Ich brauche keinen Trost, ich brauche Antworten von diesem fetten Kerl! (sie halten vor Rons Haus) *'Trevor:' Steig aus dem Auto, Ron, ich brauche Zeit zum Nachdenken. (er steigt aus) *'Trevor' (brüllt):''' Weg hier! Mission Um die Mission zu meistern, muss man erst ein einmal zur Ranch fahren und dort Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons und alle anderen Lost-Mitglieder töten. Danach folgst du einem Transporter zum Versteck der Biker und fängst an, kräftig aufzuräumen. Arbeite dich vor, bis du in der Nähe eines Wohnwagens bist, der einem Meth-Labor enthält. Schieße auf die Technik davor, um den Wohnwagen zu sprengen. Nach einer Weile haben deine Gegner genug und ziehen sich zurück. Nachdem Trevor Wade beauftragt hat, in Los Santos nach Michael zu fahnden, begib du dich mit Ron im Jeep zu Ortegas Wohnwagen. Schiebe den Wohnwagen in den Fluss. Nun hast du die Möglichkeit, Ortega nur einzuschüchtern und dann laufen zu lassen (in diesem Fall taucht er später wieder auf, um sich an dir zu rächen) oder ihn gleich zu erledigen. Kehre nun zu deinem Jeep zurück, steige ein und fahre Ron nach Hause. Damit ist die Mission beendet. '''Achtung: Bedingt durch deinen Anschlag auf die Lost-Mitglieder reagieren ab sofort sämtliche Biker auf der Straße äußerst aggressiv auf Trevor, sobald man sich ihnen nähert (zum Beispiel beim The-Lost-Klubhaus). Franklin und Michael tauchen nach dieser Mission auf Grund des Überfalls ab. Bis Wiedervereinte Freunde steht nur Trevor als spielbarer Protagonist zur Verfügung. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) * Keine Überlebenden – Erledige alle fliehenden Biker * Kopfschüsse – Erledige zwölf Gegner mit Kopfschüssen * Zeit – Schaffe es in maximal zwölf Minuten * Wohnwagen ruiniert – Richte 5.000 Dollar Schaden an Ortegas Wohnwagen an * Lost and Damned – Erledige Terry und Clay während der Verfolgungsjagd Nach der Mission Anruf 1 *'Trevor:' Ich höre. *'Ron:' Du weißt doch, dass ich diese Dinger nicht mag. Die werden abgehört. *'Trevor:' Dann mach’s kurz. *'Ron:' Diese Geschäftssache ist am Laufen. Der Chinese, Mr. Cheng, ist im Gasthaus. *'Trevor' (brüllt):' So was sagst du am Telefon? Scheiße, was stimmt mit dir nicht? Verdammt, Ron! Jetzt muss ich dich wieder bestrafen, und du weißt, wie ich das hasse! Anruf 2 *'Ron: Boss. *'Trevor:' Ich fühle, wir stehen ganz kurz vor einem Durchbruch, Ron. *'Ron:' Ich hoffe es, Trevor. Das hoffe ich wirklich. Aber ich mach mir ein wenig Sorgen. *'Trevor:' Natürlich tust du das... *'Ron:' Ich meine, wir waren ja schon mal so weit, kurz vor einem großen Deal, und dann, na ja... *'Trevor:' „Na ja“ was, Ron? *'Ron:' Nichts. *'Trevor:' Nein. Nicht „nichts“. Was? Was? Zwing mich nicht, es ein drittes Mal zu sagen... *'Ron:' Na ja, irgendwer bringt dich immer auf die Palme... *'Trevor:' Du willst also andeuten, ich sei zu empfindsam für diese Karriere? *'Ron:' Genau. Du bist eine gequälte Seele, Trevor. Genau das wollte ich sagen. *'Trevor:' Ich glaube, da könntest du sogar Recht haben. Anruf 3 *'Wade:' Hallo, Trevor. *'Trevor:' Hast du Michael Townley gefunden? *'Wade:' Ich habe... ich suche nach ihm. *'Trevor:' Dann such schneller! Bleeter *'@LostMotorcylceClub:' Gerüchte machen die Runde, dass Johnny Klebitz irgendwo draußen in San Andreas umgelegt wurde. Der Fluch des Liberty-City-Chapter geht weiter. *'@fukudad3:' Mein Kumpel Mick sagt, ein paar verrückte Ärsche führen Krieg gegen die Lost am Alamosee. Haben mehr von ihnen umgebracht als der Lungenkrebs. Trivia * Angus Martin ist das einzige Mitglied der Lost, bei dem unbekannt ist, ob er tot ist oder nicht, da dieser nicht wieder in GTA V auftaucht. * Es besteht die Möglichkeit, Ortega auch laufen zu lassen. * Diese ist eine der zwei Missionen, die man mit Franklin/Michael starten muss und alle drei Charaktere sieht, aber nur von Trevor gespielt werden kann. Die andere Mission ist Leichte Turbulenzen. * Man kann Ashley zu Beginn von ihrem Leid „erlösen“, indem man sie einfach überfährt. In diesem Fall ändert Wade seinen darauffolgenden Kommentar. Anstatt vorzuschlagen, sie auch umzubringen, sagt er, das hätte Trevor ja schon gemacht. * Die Wohnwagen sind nach der Mission unversehrt und alles ist wie vor der Mission. * Nach dem Besuch bei Ortega läuft immer Rebel Radio mit „I ain’t living long like this“ von . en:Mr. Philips es:Sr. Philips pl:Pan Philips pt:Sr. Philips Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Trevor-Philips-Missionen Kategorie:Spielbar mit Trevor Philips